The Final Element
by derpyluna23
Summary: Derpy Hooves is just a normal pegasus in ponyville until princess celestia informs her that she is the final elemant of harmony. Discord and his secret brother destructo have escaped. all chaos comes into equestria unless derpy joins the other elements.
1. Chapter 1

Derpy Hooves was out delivering the mail as usual. It was a normal sunny day in Ponyville. Other pegasus ponies were keeping the light blue sky clear. Derpy waved to her friend Rainbow Dash as she streaked across the sky, leaving a rainbow colored trail behind her. Derpy continued with her duties.

Normally, earth ponies and sometimes even unicorns are mail colts or mares but Derpy was an exception. She was very clumsy and always had a cross-eyed grin on her face. She also wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but neither she nor her friends ever cared.

The grey pegasus tossed her blond mane as she delivered the next package. The mail was addressed to somepony named Pinkie Pie at Sugar Cube Corner. She knocked on the candy decorated door and waited. She always liked to see other ponies when she delivered their mail. Especially new ones.

Finally, Derpy heard hoofsteps coming to the door. Derpy tried to keep her eyes from drifting away, as she focused on the pony that opened the door. It was a light pink earth pony with a swirling pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark was two light blue balloons with a yellow one in the middle. The earth pony smiled a large grin.

She began talking very fast, "Hi my name is Pinkie Pie! What's your name? I like parties! Do you like parties? Parties are fun! Have you met my friends? Friends are awesome! You're cross-eyed! Have you always been like that? Wait a second; I've never seen you before! I know everyone in Ponyville! Are you new here?"

Derpy looked around; making sure Pinkie was done talking. She sighed and said, "My name is Derpy Hooves. I'm not new here; actually I've lived here since I was a little filly." Pinkie Pie's blue eyes widened in surprise. She ran inside after hanging a sign on the door saying 'Do Not Disturb! Party Planning In Progress!' Derpy looked in her mail bag and saw nothing left, so she started home.


	2. Chapter 2 the meeting

Derpy walked in her house and dropped her dark blue mailbag and fell onto the couch. She thought about making muffins, until she remembered she was out of flour. All of a sudden, a big boom followed by clattering hooves came from outside. The noises made Derpy jump before she opened the door to a big surprise.

She looked out and saw a Canterlot mail carriage. That's weird; she had already delivered the mail. An blue unicorn with a lavender mane ran towards Derpy's home. The mail mare handed Derpy a golden scroll with a lovely pink seal. The unicorn smiled and ran back to the carriage. The grey Pegasus was curious as to what this may be.

As she opened the scroll, Derpy's curiosity grew. The letter said-

_Dear Derpy Hooves,_

_I need you to come to my castle IMIEDIATLY! My guards shall escort you to the courtyard once you arrive. This is very important and I trust you'll come._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Princess Celestia_

Derpy gasped. She had only ever seen the princess at public announcements or events. This was way different. She was seeing Celestia at a private meeting in Canterlot. The only problem was, how would she get there?

As if Canterlot were reading her mind, a beautiful golden chariot decorated with pink roses came rocketing down from the sky. As it landed, Derpy spotted two colt Pegasus attached to the chariot. They were identical with their white fur and blue manes with matching golden armor. "Derpy Hooves! Her highness Princess Celestia has requested you immediate transport to Canterlot," they said in unison.

Derpy climbed in the chariot and listened to the Pegasus run and take off. She looked around at the interior, when she realized the chariot had grown a roof and raindrops were pattering on the top of it. The inside was a pale blue lined with the same pink flowers as on the outside.

In what had seemed to be no time at all, the chariot landed and the roof disappeared. The heavy rain stopped. Derpy's mouth dropped in awe. She was looking at a large blue castle with shimmering diamonds at the seams and a lovely garden in the front. A guard walked over and led her to the courtyard.

The courtyard was a lovely, welcoming place. Roses and tulips grew out of the green grass and vines wrapped around a lilac colored gazebo. There was a small pond with sparkling blue water surrounding a fountain in the shape of two alicorns; one colt and one mare. Surrounding the roof of the gazebo was a long chain of pink and white daisies, their delicate petals flowing in the warm summer breeze.

A mare emerged from the gate. Derpy turned around and realized that it was the princess. Celestia smiled and said "I see you are enjoying the courtyard Derpy." Derpy just smiled back and nodded. The princess's relaxed face turned into an urgent one. She said "There is something I need to tell you Derpy." Derpy looked at her to let she know she was listening. The princess continued, "For many years scientists all over Equestria have been researching the Elements of Harmony. There were originally seven elements, but one many thought had been destroyed. We were wrong. We had somehow used the other six to defeat Discord twice but… he has escaped again, more powerful than last time. We have located the spirit of the seventh Element of Harmony; unique."

Derpy was confused. "Why did you need to tell me this your highness?" She didn't understand how Discord escaping and the secret final element had to do with her.

The princess smiled and said, "because the final element…" She paused for a moment, then continued, "…is _**you!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Learning the mission

**Sorry This Chapter is kind of boring don't worry the action will start soon!**

Derpy woke up in a white room on a hard cot. She sat up and looked around the room. She was at first relived, then worried. She thought about how Princess Celestia had told her that she was the final element of harmony.

Derpy let out a sound somewhere between laughing and screaming. She laughed because she thought the part where Celestia told her that **SHE **was the final element was a dream, but she was scared as to where she was.

A nurse walked in and said calmly, "Don't freak out Miss Hooves. You're in the infirmary. You blacked out after her highness told you something." She walked over and helped Derpy walk out the door and down the hall.

'So it was real,' Derpy thought as she walked to the living room and sat on a plush red chair. The living room was simple, with its red and brown furniture and photos of Celestia and Luna hanging on the walls. Princess Celestia walked in and sat in a brown chair near Derpy.

The princess alicorn spoke in her kind voice, "All I need to do is give you your mission. You must go back to Ponyville and meet the other elements. Their names are Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash."

Derpy was shocked. "W-wait, Rainbow Dash? She's my best f-friend," She stuttered. Celestia replied kindly, "Why of course! She represents the element of loyalty. I also sense you are friends with Pinkie Pie. She represents laughter."

A golden light appeared from the princess's horn. A blank scroll and a quill with ink floated to her. The quill dipped itself in ink and moved across the page quickly. The princess added a pink seal, a pink six pointed star to be exact.

"As a respected mailmare of Equestria I need you to deliver this to Twilight Sparkle. She lives in the library of Ponyville with her baby dragon Spike. She will only trust you if you hand her this scroll."

Without asking any other questions Derpy took off and started flying towards Ponyville. She didn't know Twilight Sparkle very well at all. All she knew was that Twilight lived in a library and has helped save Equestria a couple times. Derpy just kept flying towards Ponyville.


	4. Chapter 4 A few friends

Derpy finally made her way to the library of Ponyville where Twilight Sparkle lived. It was a large tree with a hollow center. She opened the red door and trotted in. She saw many mahogany shelves of multicolor books. There were steps that led up to another floor and on the wall next to it was a doorway. The Pegasus walked around, searching for the pony known as Twilight. She walked through the doorway and found that she was in a room almost identical except that there was a table with five ponies standing around it.

A lavender unicorn with a purple and pink mane turned around slowly and said, "One of your friends Dashie?" Dashie was a strange name to call somepony even for a nickname, but that's just what it was. A nickname. Derpy had heard this name before, it was just hard to compute the name behind it.

"Don't call me that Twilie Whilie! And what are you talking about? There's nopony else here besides us," a pegasus pony yelled. The unicorn and Pegasus kept bickering and bickering, calling each other names such as egghead and stinky poo-poo (the unicorn was obviously horrible at comebacks.)

"Um Rainbow, ah reckon you should turn around. There's another pegasus here," said an orange earth pony with a yellowish mane and a cowpony hat. The pegasus turned around to reveal blue fur, rose colored eyes, and a multicolored mane.

Derpy finally recognized the pegasus pony. It was her best friend Rainbow Dash. "Derpy?" Rainbow shouted once more, "What are you doing here?" The confused pegasus looked at Derpy questioningly.

Derpy pulled out the scroll and said, "I have a message."


End file.
